Talk:Hangar A Access
Temporary Scans I have a list of the temporary scans in this rooms with me right now, but I'm not sure how I should add them to the article. I was thinking that I should use the little superscript reference things in numerical order to make it to where clicking on it brings you to the respective Temporary Scan, but I don't know how to do this and I don't think it would be proper usage of the reference things. I've seen it be used at zeldawiki.org, though. Yashichi 02:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... Why not post the arrangement you are considering here, on the Talk page? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a bit new to Wiki markup stuff, but I'll try to do this as best as possible. There'll be a list of the sentences that would make the page jump down to the Temporary Scan, and the Temporary Scans beneath those sentences, I guess. I don't know how to do it any better. "These two parts were once connected by a bridge, but it had been destroyed by a large, fast-moving object.1" "... a cargo truck that has smashed into a platform, 2" "... a deceased Federation Trooper that has sustained various puncture wounds, 3" "... and a floating device displaying data for Energy Cell ID WI-7823I-3 4" (by the way, the I's could be 1's, but because of the letters looking similar, I wasn't quite able to determine it. I compared the I's to a 1, and I believe they looked a bit different, so now they are I's.) "... that shut down after being scanned. 5" "In the northern area of the gap between the two sections lies a Stiletto Fighter that crashed at a high speed. 6" "... one was attempting to escape his attackers through the western door, 7" "... the other appearing to have been stuck in front of the hand scanner that opens the western door while his attackers drained his life energy. 8 1"Walkway has been destroyed. Structure seems to have been hit by a large, fast-moving object." 2 Well, it looks like I missed this one. I'll go back and get it later. 3"Subject has sustained various puncture wounds. Phazon detected around these areas." 4"This device displays data for Energy Cell ID WI-7823I-3. Information moved to Logbook." 5"Data has already been acquired from this terminal. Unit has automatically shut down."'' 6"Stiletto Fighter appears to have crashed at high speed. Impact was fatal to the pilot." 7"Target appears to have been contained inside this area while trying to escape his attackers." 8"This troopers life energy has been completely drained. Only a brittle husk remains." Of course, the preformatted text would not need to be applied (it would appear correct on the actual article, I believe). Yashichi 18:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and add it to the article asyou like. We can discuss the setup afterward and apply any necessary changes, then have an arrangement to use for future articles. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, done. I can't think of a better way to list the Temporary Scans. Yashichi 20:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::We should have just created a Scans section. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC)